Spiritual Magic
Spiritual magics are magics that cannot come from the caster itself. They are instead given to the caster. Usually, divination arcane magic is nessessary for all of these, as they cannot communicate with the world around them otherwise. What may be bestowed upon somebody however, is limitless. It is much harder to get than arcane magic however, because while arcane magic is learned, spiritual magic must be earned. One must be in good favor with the force they are fighting with. Shamanic Shamanic is a simple, but powerful one. It requires the blessing of basic elemental spirits. There are currently fire, wind, earth, and ice. A person with elemental powers has complete mastery over an element, though they can have more if they’ve been good to those elementals. While arcane would normally take mana to use this, shamanic powers take almost no effort, and rely on communication with the elements of the world. Combinations may also be used. Having the combination of fire and ice will allow water mastery. Having a combination of water and wind will grant somebody complete control over the weather. Havin earth along with that can allow for devastating earthquakes and complete dominion over the natural world. Gaining the favor over all four elements is extremely difficult. All elementals are opposing eachother in some way. Fire is chaotic evil. Ice is lawful evil. Earth is lawful good. Air is chaotic good. They all occupy different areas, and gaining favor with one will lose favor with another. Only in special circumstances will all four cooperate, such as an existential threat. Druidic Druidic magics involve communicating with nature. Nature is a different beast than any other spiritual magics. Nature is usually constant, and has a uniform goal. Nature’s goal is balance. It constantly exists in a balance between life and death. If nature feels that balance has been interrupted, then it will take measures to recorrect it. In areas with a low amount of life, nature will try to take over it. This is counterintuitive to some people, as they perceive death as the end. But nature simply sees it as a new beginning. Understanding this is crucial to working with nature. Nature’s abilities are endless. As nature perceives all, nature knows all. One can communicate with nature to receive knowledge, but it will rarely give it for free. Knowledge must be earned within nature. Another ability is talking with animals and plants. Druids must intuitively communicate with the life force around them to talk with nature. It is with this ability that the druid can convince nature to do what he asks. This is what gives him the ability to convince plants to grow more, grow less, have animals come to his aid, and sorts. Advanced druids can alter their state of being as they have greater harmonization with nature. This results in shapeshifting abilities, and eventually having nature itself be an extension of one’s own body. This mastery over nature is very powerful, but it requires one to sacrifice their independence to serve as an arm of nature. One can lose druidic magic by falling out of favor with nature. This can be done by upsetting the balance between life and death, and betraying nature. This favor is hard to get back, as a druid must undergo a personal change in order for nature to see him fit. These tales are often told in druidic circles as “Redemption Arcs” Celestial Celestial magic requires being empowered by a celestial. A celestial must willingly give a portion of their unique power to the person. This power will never run out, as it is an alteration of one’s soul to produce a special form of mana. Celestial magic can also do incredible things, as it holds the power to create spontaneously. Celestial magic is extremely varied. Each celestial has a different power, and different amounts of power. It can take any form. Being blessed by Sol, for example, will give someone extremely powerful fire abilities as well as being able to wield raw celestial essence. An ice celestial would give someone the power to create ice instead of taking it from the environment.